Chocolate y caramelo
by RukiaGallega
Summary: De alguna manera, Rukia y Renji han acabado en una habitación con un tazón de caramelo y otro de chocolate... Two-shot, contiene algo de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Otra historia RenjiRuki, dedicada a lifebeautiful (la idea se me ocurrió leyendo un fic suyo). Al principio iba a ser más explícito y estar puntuado como M, pero se me ocurrió un final cómico que me gustó mucho y he tenido que reducir la parte más subida de tono. Si recibo buenos comentarios, haré una segunda parte más larga y con más lemon (lo sé, soy una chantajista). Espero que os guste.

**Chocolate y caramelo**

No estaban seguros de cómo habían acabado así, y tampoco les importaba.

Solos en una habitación a oscuras, con las cortinas corridas que filtraban apenas unos pocos rayos de luz, Renji y Rukia estaban abrazados en un apasionado beso. Renji estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sus grandes manos exploraban el cuerpo de Rukia de una forma cada vez más y más osada, mientras que ella, cómodamente sentada en sus rodillas, tiraba suavemente de la cinta que le sujetaba el pelo, hasta que se soltó y Rukia empezó a deslizar los dedos por aquella salvaje melena del color de la sangre.

Pronto la necesidad de oxígeno hizo que se detuvieran y Rukia aprovechó para retirar el uniforme de los hombros de Renji. La prenda se deslizó por sus brazos, dejando su ancho pecho al descubierto, y Rukia trazó con sus dedos lo tatuajes del hombre. Renji sonrió y alargó un brazo para coger uno de los dos tazones que había en la mesita de noche.

En el libro que Rukia había empezado a leer hacía poco se describía una escena que la pequeña shinigami había encontrado interesante y se le había ocurrido probar a representarla. Naturalmente, cuando se lo comentó a Renji había sido más bien como una broma, pero de alguna forma habían acabado el aquel diminuto dormitorio, con un tazón lleno de caramelo, y otro con chocolate fundido.

Renji había escogido el de caramelo. Hundió un dedo en el espeso líquido para después acercarlo a la boca de Rukia, que lo lamió con intenso placer. Renji volvió a sumergirlo en el caramelo, pero esta vez pintó con él los labios de Rukia y la besó hambrientamente. Cuando se separaron, lamiéndose los pringosos labios, Renji deslizó levemente las ropas de Rukia y dejó caer un poco de caramelo en su cuello. Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, notando primero el líquido resbalar lentamente por su garganta hasta la clavícula, luego la lengua de Renji lamiéndole la piel. Rukia lanzó un leve gemido y se aferró a sus fuertes hombros mientras Renji limpiaba con la boca el caramelo de su cuerpo.

Cuando acabó volvió a besarla, compartiendo con ella el delicioso sabor del dulce mezclado con el de su propia piel. Rukia le quitó el tazón de las manos y lo dejó a un lado, para luego presionar de manera leve, pero autoritaria, los hombros de Renji para que se tumbara en la cama debajo de ella. Entonces Rukia cogió uno de los pinceles que habían traído junto con los tazones, lo hundió en el chocolate y empezó a dibujar con él los tatuajes de Renji. El teniente soltó un leve gruñido al sentir el líquido ardiente, pero éste se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando los frescos labios de Rukia empezaron a seguir el camino que había trazado el pincel. Renji sintió su sangre hervir a través de sus venas a medida que Rukia descendía por su pecho más y más. Había pasado su ombligo y ahora sus pequeñas manos estaban posadas en el cinturón de su uniforme mientras sus labios seguían descendiendo y…

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, proyectado un rectángulo de luz en el suelo. Renji y Rukia levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para ver la familiar silueta de cierto shinigami sustituto en la entrada, con la cartera del instituto en la mano y un león de peluche sentado en su hombro.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- Masculló Ichigo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz. Su mirada se centró entonces en los dos shinigami en la cama: Rukia con un pincel untado en chocolate en una mano, con restos de caramelo en el cuello y manchas de chocolate en la boca; Renji debajo de ella, con el pelo suelto salvajemente sobre la almohada y el torso desnudo con restos de chocolate.- ¡Rukia, Renji! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo en _mi_ cama!

-Ichigo, esto tiene una explicación…

-¡Nee-san!- Exclamó Kon, saltando alegremente del hombro del chico hacia Rukia.- ¡Cúbreme a mí también de chocolate!

Por una vez, Rukia cedió a lo que le pedía el pervertido peluche, aunque no en la manera que a él le hubiera gustado. Un tazón voló por el aire, golpeando a Kon de lleno en la cara y mandándolo contra el otro lado de la habitación, estampándolo contra la puerta del armario y, en efecto, embadurnándolo por completo de chocolate.

-¡Ya estás limpiándolo, Rukia!- Le gritó Ichigo. La chica lo ignoró y rápidamente apartó las cortinas, abrió la ventana y saltó fuera. Renji fue detrás de ella, seguido de cerca por los gritos de Ichigo.- ¡La próxima vez os vais a un hotel! ¡Como volváis a entrar en mi casa sin permiso pienso chivarme a Byakuya!


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Siento la espera, llevo un par de semanas bastante caóticas. Tenía pensado hacer la segunda parte como otro one-shot, pero al final decidí convertirlo en un two-shot y conservar la clasificación. Es el primer lemon que hago, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo me ha salido.

Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste.

**Chocolate y caramelo 2**

Por fin estaban de nuevo a solas, y esta vez ninguna fresa de pelo de zanahoria iba a interrumpirlos. Y Rukia sabía que su hermano iba a pasar la noche en su división, terminando el papeleo que debía ser entregado a final de mes. Así que ella y Renji iban a tener toda la noche para ellos solos.

Cayeron juntos en la cama de Rukia, enlazados en un apasionado beso. Las manos de Renji se deslizaron por su cintura, mientras las de Rukia se enredaban en sus largos cabellos. Renji liberó sus labios el tiempo justo para tomar aire, coger un poco de chocolate y esparcirlo por su cuello, para luego trazar su garganta con hambrientos besos. Rukia lanzó un placentero gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello resbalando por su cara salvo por ese mechón rebelde que permanecía siempre entre sus ojos. Renji desvió un momento su atención de su piel para centrarse en su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente con la mirada y con dedos callosos.

Hacía unos cuantos meses estaban paseando juntos después de una tarde de entrenamiento. Rukia lo observó atentamente por el rabillo del ojo y al cabo de un rato dijo:

-Renji, ¿ya no te cortas el pelo?

El teniente de la sexta división parpadeó sorprendido y se pasó una mano por su más largo de lo normal cabello.

-Me apetecía cambiar un poco de _look_.- Contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hizo un corto silencio que Rukia acabó rompiendo abruptamente.

-Yo tenía pensado hacer lo mismo.- Renji le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. La pequeña shinigami jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello y explicó:- Creo que voy a cambiar de peinado. Tal vez me corte el pelo a la altura de la mandíbula.

Rukia lo miró de reojo, como si esperara que dijera algo. Renji parpadeó, sin saber qué decir.

-Ah...- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió después de una larga pausa.

Rukia frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que "ah..."? ¡Se supone que tienes que darme tu opinión, idiota!

Renji se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Si no te gusta cómo te queda el pelo corto, siempre puedes esperar a que vuelva a crecer. Pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que estarías igual de guapa.

Renji desvió la mirada pero Rukia pudo ver un ligero rubor aparecer en sus mejillas. Aprovechando que no la miraba, sonrió...

Ahora, retomando lo que habían dejado a medias en la habitación de Ichigo, Renji le susurró al oído lo hermosa que siempre la había visto, lo mucho que la había amado desde que aún eran niños vagabundos en el Inuzuri. Rukia lo silenció presionando sus labios contra los suyos, el sabor de su boca se sentía más dulce que el del chocolate y caramelo que todavía adornaban su cuerpo.

Renji volvió a descender a su cuello, y más abajo siguiendo el camino que acababa de trazar con caramelo hasta llegar a sus senos. Rukia lanzó un gemido y arqueó la espalda hacia él. Hundió las uñas en su musculosa espalda mientras Renji deshacía el nudo de su kimono, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Entonces Rukia lo hizo tumbarse a su lado y se puso encima, trazando líneas de chocolate por sus tatuajes, y pasando su lengua por su cuerpo. Renji lanzó un gruñido de placer, acariciándole el pelo, la espalda y los muslos, pero Rukia apartó sus manos y las presionó suavemente contra las sábanas.

-Estate quieto, no me hagas tener que atarte- susurró juguetona a su oído. Renji sonrió y dejó que Rukia tomara la iniciativa.

Pronto lo que quedaba de las ropas de Renji fueron descartadas a un lado, y los gemidos y suspiros de placer de ambos crecieron en intensidad a medida que sus caricias se hacían más y más íntimas, hasta que...

Rukia lanzó un leve jadeo al sentirlo deslizarse dentro de ella. Renji la estrechó entre sus brazos a la vez que sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse uno contra el otro, en un ritmo delicado y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró Renji en su oído.

Rukia asintió y presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un hambriento beso. A la pálida luz de la luna, ambos amantes se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sintiendo sus cuerpos fundidos en aquellos instantes de placer que los hicieron sentirse como si estuvieran en el Paraíso.

Al acabar, cayeron juntos entre las revueltas sábanas, totalmente agotados; cuerpos empapados en sudor, respiración agitada y corazones desbocados. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, Rukia agarró una manta y la echó por encima de ambos, acurrucándose al lado de Renji. Él la abrazó y, justo antes de que la pequeña shinigami se sumergiera en el reino de los sueños, pudo oírlo susurrar dos últimas palabras:

-Te amo...

[...]

Rukia despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose más feliz y satisfecha de lo que había estado nunca. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para descubrir que reposaba sobre el ancho, tatuado torso de Renji. Sonrió y lo observó mientras dormía, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, hasta que su sonrisa adquirió de pronto un tinte pícaro. Cogió uno de los largos mechones del cabello carmesí de Renji, que estaban esparcidos por la almohada, y lo acercó a su nariz. Renji soltó un leve bufido y sacudió la cabeza, pero no se despertó. Rukia sonrió aún más y volvió a hacerle cosquillas. Esta vez, Renji se despertó con un salto que casi lo tira de la cama.

-¿Qué dem...?

Rukia soltó una risita traviesa. Renji la miró, aún atontado por el sueño, mientras su cerebro procesaba lentamente la situación. Estaba en la habitación de Rukia. En su cama. Sin ropa. Con una igualmente desnuda Rukia. Oh...

-Buenos días- dijo Rukia sonriendo con un leve sonrojo. Renji le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

Rukia se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Renji le devolvió el beso, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Rukia se recostó de nuevo en su pecho y así permanecieron en silencio por lo que pudieron ser horas o sólo segundos, poco importaba.

-Deberíamos levantarnos ya...- susurró Rukia contra su piel. Renji emitió un quedo gruñido ambiguo. Se quedaron un rato más tumbados, escuchando en canto de los pájaros y la respiración del otro...

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación rompieron la paz de ese momento. Ambos amantes se quedaron mirándola fijamente, como si se tratara de un objeto extraño de otro mundo, hasta que volvieron a llamar un poco más fuerte y una voz harto conocida se escuchó al otro lado:

-¿Rukia...?

Dentro del dormitorio estalló el pánico.

Rukia echó a patadas a Renji de la cama, mientras él recogía sus ropas a toda prisa y la chica se las ingeniaba para susurrar un rápido "escóndete en el armario" a la vez que en voz alta exclamaba:

-¡Un minuto, nii-sama!

-¿Va todo bien?- Byakuya abrió la puerta corrediza apenas un centímetro antes de que Rukia la sujetara y se asomara al otro lado.

-Sí, sí, todo va bien.- Rukia trató de respirar hondo y calmarse para recurrir a sus dotes de actriz.- Es que... No estoy presentable...- Bueno eso no era para nada mentira dado que con las prisas de que su hermano no encontrara a Renji allí Rukia no se había puesto nada encima.

-Entiendo...-Respondió Byakuya simplemente. Era extraño. Le había parecido sentir la presencia de su teniente por ahí cerca. Y la actitud nerviosa y el rostro sonrojado de Rukia le recordaban vagamente algo pero no caía en la cuenta de qué podía ser. Lo más raro es que tenía una pequeña mancha de chocolate en los labios. Miró por encima de la cabeza de su hermana y vio que había dos tazones al lado de su cama, que parecían tener restos de chocolate y caramelo. Decidió dejar a un lado las preguntas.- Rukia, deberías estar ya de camino a tu división.

-Oh- Rukia se quedó de piedra. ¿Tan tarde era ya?- Lo siento, nii-sama, me quedé dormida. No volverá a pasar.

Byakuya se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y se alejó sin decir palabra. Rukia cerró la puerta, esperó hasta que dejó de oír los pasos de su hermano y volvió a asomarse fuera. El pasillo estaba vacío. Rukia suspiró y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Nunca se es lo bastante precavida.

Se puso una bata, se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta.

-Se ha ido.

Renji emergió de entre la maraña de uniformes, kimonos y peluches de Chappy el conejo en la que se había hundido (y casi ahogado) cuando Rukia lo había empujado dentro.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya- dijo mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.- Si llego tarde yo también con la excusa de que me he quedado dormido, sospechará.

Rukia asintió. Sabía que algún día tendrían que confrontar a su hermano a cerca de su relación, pero aún no. Era mejor esperar hasta estar seguros de que Byakuya no lo mataría.

Se despidieron con un beso y Renji se dirigió a su división, dando un pequeño rodeo para que pareciera que llegaba de los barracones. Entró en la oficina que compartía con su capitán en el mismo momento que Byakuya se sentaba en su silla. Renji reprimió un suspiro. No llegaba más tarde de lo habitual. Murmuró un quedo "buenos días" y se sentó en su sitio, intentando concentrarse en su papeleo y no pensar en Rukia. No llevaban ni una hora separados y ya la echaba de menos.

Byakuya por su parte había fruncido levemente el entrecejo ante la actitud de su teniente. No es que no fuera normal que llegara algo más tarde que él, era que se lo veía... raro. Ausente mejor dicho. Byakuya frunció aún más el entrecejo. Había algo que le molestaba esa mañana y no lograba entender qué era.

De pronto, las piezas encajaron dentro de la cabeza del capitán de la sexta división y dijo con voz calmada (_demasiado_ calmada):

-Renji- el teniente levantó la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que la mano de Byakuya se había posado, como por casualidad, en la empuñadura de su espada-, tienes chocolate en el cuello.


End file.
